


the hand that feeds (you're up to no good)

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, No Angst, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky - Freeform, and domestic cuteness, no but seriously this is the fluffiest and crackiest because our boys deserve angry cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve and bucky adopt a cat. it's bucky's idea to name it tony and well, if the shoe fits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hand that feeds (you're up to no good)

**Author's Note:**

> written at 6am on no sleep, pardon typos. will edit tomorrow.  
> title is from the BEST song "the hand that feeds" by NIN

The [_cat_](http://i.imgur.com//vPG0flL.jpg) scowls & Bucky narrows his eyes as if to tell the bitter feline that the feeling is mutual and had it been up to him they would've adopted the tabby kitten with swirled patterns on its back like a painting. One look at the blueish gray puff of defiance and soft purrs was all that it took for Steve to scoop him up and declare that this one. 'This is the one, Bucky. No that one isn't the right one, you don't understand' and when confronted with a beaming smile that reached Steve's eyes Bucky had groaned and agreed. But there was a stipulation because he wasn't going down without a fight.

The deal was that he got to name it. He'd chosen Tony because there was something dark in those green eyes and he was going to be trouble, Bucky just had a feeling. Two weeks later and numerous scratches and bites later his suspicion had been confirmed. Every blessed time that it happened Steve would scoop the cat up in his arms and stroke its chin while murmuring to it about how Bucky has never been good with animals.

"You're not supposed to look them in the eyes you know," Steve remarks as he stops mid tugging on a shirt and grins at both of them like the feud is a sitcom he finds highly amusing.

"Even if I don't he still hisses. You wanna know what he did? He puked in my boot. Puke, Steve. PUKE."

The cat stretches out on the couch lazily and begins to purr in order to gain sympathy from Steve. It works.

Steve strokes the cats tail and slips it a salmon flavored treat that it certainly hasn't earned. Tony devours it in two loud crunches. "That's because you bought the wrong brand of food, Buck."

Bucky flips through the television channels mindlessly. "When he stops waking me up in the morning by clamping onto my arm then he'll get Fancy Feast again."

The cat meows softly and headbutts Steve's hand when he stops petting for a moment.

"He's territorial, that's all."

Having found nothing of interest on the tv (aside from a documentary about 'so cute' kittens, not today Satan) Bucky turns it off and latches onto the hem of Steve's t-shirt to pull him closer. Correction, _his_ shirt. The stretched armhole on the left side was always a dead giveaway.

The cat hisses and apparently this is what Steve finds funny, of course he would.

"He won't let me touch you," Bucky protests as he retracts his arm and crosses them against his chest.

They'd waited over seventy years to touch one another without pretense and two more years to boot (the dark years, those). Bucky was getting tired of having to face off with the cat for whose turn it was to be near Steve.

Steve gives the cat one last rub then places it on the floor at Bucky's side. This is not acceptable as Tony hisses and bats at Bucky's bare feet. Figures.

"Told you we should've went with a different name," Steve teases.

It's a given, an engraved in stone fact, that Bucky and Tony are forever at odds with one another. They'll find fault in anything that the other does even if that means nearly coming to blows over who ate the last jam filled doughnut.

Bucky scoffs. "It's a perfect fit if you ask me."

With a sigh Steve closes the space between them and tugs Bucky's face down to his own.

"He," Steve punctuates with a kiss on one cheekbone. "Loves," a kiss on the other. "You," one pressed to the tip of his nose which makes Bucky grin. "And," the chin. "So," one side of his lips. "Do," the opposite side. "I," a wet kiss and tongue tracing the seam of Bucky's lips.

It's a sorry excuse of a lie but pretending to believe it means more kisses then Bucky will agree to anything that comes out of those pretty pink lips, that tempting tongue. He drags Steve down onto the sofa and grips his hipbones hard as the kiss turns from soft and silly to heated.

"I'll never love Tony," Bucky mumbles against Steve's adam's apple before flattening his tongue over it, tasting the sweat there from Steve's run.

Steve tips his head back to allow better access and he has that grin on his face that says he'd buy a thousand cats if it meant hearing Bucky rant and rave about them because 'Any emotion is better than none at all,' (they'd been down that path before, it was a grueling dark one shaped with nightmares and draped in bad memories).

"I think...mmmm....nnnghhh...think he doesn't...like you either."

"So it's just like in real life," Bucky replies then grazes his teeth over the curve of Steve's neck (this gives him goosebumps, Bucky's favorite).

"Pretty much," Steve murmurs as he buries his hands in Bucky's hair. He'd had it trimmed recently though he chose to keep it long and Steve had always had a weakness for the way it brushed his cheek at night when Bucky curled around him.

He gently closes his teeth over Bucky's earlobe and grinds against him. Bucky moans loudly (louder than he'd intended but hey, everyone has their preferences and he just happens to be a person who prefers a lot of biting, teeth and licking) and it happens.

"Ste-," Bucky begins but is cut off by Steve's loud screech of pain as the cat launches itself at him and sinks its claws into his back. Out of impulse Steve jerks backward and the cat releases its grip and innocently flops to the floor.

"I HOPE YOU LIKE GENERIC CAT FOOD, ANTHONY. IT'S ONLY MEOW MIX FOR YOU FROM NOW ON."

Bucky laughs so hard that he nearly causes Steve to topple to the floor. Steve, however, isn't the least bit amused.

"I'm glad that my pain entertains you," Steve snarks but there's no bite in his words, only minor irritation at being on the other end of betrayal.

"No it's just..." Bucky begins in between laughter. "Howard made a shield to protect you from the enemy, bet he didn't know you'd possibly use it to fend off a jealous cat in the future. Admit it, you thought about using it."

He's got Steve's number on that one.

"Bucky Barnes, you're a jerk."

Bucky slips his hands under Steve's shirt and lightly grazes ribs with his fingertips. "So I've heard. How about we pick up where we left off after you put Tony in time out?"

The cats ears perk up at the mention of his name and Bucky would swear under oath that Tony glared at him over Steve's shoulder as he placed him in their bedroom and closed the door.

"He's probably lonely. We could get another one and name it James," Steve suggests.

Bucky cocks an eyebrow. "Why would we name a cat after me? That's a little weird, Steve."

"James _Rhodes_ ," Steve corrects and pins Bucky onto the couch once more.

Every Tony Stark must have its better half and that'd be none other than Colonel James Rhodes. They might as well be mirrors of Steve and Bucky _if_ Steve was a rich genius who veered on the cocky side to hide his insecurities and Bucky was his reluctant partner in crime. Oh and if they were romantically involved of course, though both Pepper and Rhodey have Tony's heart, no question about that.

"Only if I get to pick it out," Bucky retorts with hands hastily tugging Steve's shirt over his head.

"Deal."

Steve takes Bucky's metal arm (that he's self conscious of at times but Steve's acceptance of it helps) and curves it around his hip and okay, Bucky gets the message. Enough about salty avengers and angry cat soulmates.

His hand skims past and onto Steve's thigh. It's beautiful in an odd sort of way that a lethal weapon is touching pale skin so delicately (not because Steve is fragile, he was born with a fight in his veins but because Steve is _loved_ and he needs to know it in the best way that Bucky can show him) and how it becomes a symbol that no longer represents hate but rather, acceptance. Love, redemption.

Steve moves it two inches to the right and grinds it against the junction of his thighs, arches against the movement.

He makes a soft noise in his throat.

The cat meows loudly from the other room and follows up with a hiss.

Fact: Anthony is moody when it comes to someone touching something he considers his (my friend, my fellow avenger) but with time he'll puke less in Bucky's boots and try not to leave red bloody scratches on Bucky's arm before he can even brush his teeth in the mornings.

Fact: Bucky Barnes was there first and if he wants to sex Steve up at two in the afternoon with the tv muted or during the 11 o'clock news then he'll do it with pleasure and not give a damn who does or does not like it.


End file.
